Her Happiness, or Their Happiness
by Taijiya Hatake Uchiha
Summary: Kagome sells her soul to Naraku in exchange for the Kazana, Kohaku, and Kikyo. But what happens when Naraku changes the deal and now all she knows is killing.
1. Deal

**Her Happiness, or Their Happiness**

**Summary: Kagome sells her soul to Naraku in exchange for the Kazzana, Kohahu, and Kikyo.**

**Chapter 1: Deal**

**Kagome was feeling very depressed. During their last encounter with Naraku he managed to tell her something. After pondering over what he told her she realized he was completely correct.**

_Flashback_

_Naraku had knocked Inuyasha to the ground giving himself some time to get to Kagome. _

_"It's your fault your friends suffer." he told her, "If you hadn't broke the jewel they would all still be living in peace."_

_End of Flashback_

**It was dark and everyone was asleep in Keades hut. Silently she crept outside, even Inuyasha didn't hear her. She walked towards Inuyasha's forest once there she sprinted off. She ran and ran. She stopped for a brief moment then began to run again. It was nearly dawn when she reached her destination.**

**Narakus castle. Kagome could sense the barrier around it.**

**"Naraku!" she screamed, "Let me in! I have a deal for you!"**

**Naraku heard Kagomes' words and lifted his barrier long enough for her to enter then quickly put it back up. Kagome walked towards the castle and stopped in front of it.**

**'Where is the rest of that pathetic gang?' Naraku wondered.**

**"I have a deal for you Naraku." Kagome repeated.**

**"And what might that be miko?" he asked surprised she came to him alone. Kagome took a breath then let it out slowly.**

**"My deal is if you remove the Kazana from Miroku, release an ALIVE Kohaku, and leave Kikyo in peace...I ...will...give you... my soul." Naraku was momentarily shocked but didn't let it show. He smiled and let out an evil chuckle.**

**"So, you'll willingly give up your soul for your friends' happiness."**

**"I don't ask that you understand. Ask if you agree. However you must hold up your end before I give you my soul." Naraku was silent for a moment considering the deal.**

**'Hmmmmmmmmmm...' he thought, 'lose three enemies, gain a new ally OR gain nothing.'**

**"Very well miko I accept your offer."**

**"I must see that these deeds are taken care of before you get my soul."**

**"Have it your way. Follow me." he said with an evil smirk.**

**He had ordered Kagura and Kanna to come to him. Kanna held out her mirror and showed the gang in a hut just waking up. **

**"Kagura, go and invite our 'friends' here." he said sarcastically. Without another word she was gone.**

**Kagome watched through Kannas mirror her friends wake up. Then wonder where she was, And leaving the hut to be greeted by Kagura. Then Kagura leading them back to the castle.**

**They got to the edge of the barrier when Naraku let them pass. He did, however put up a barrier around himself, Kagura, Kanna Kohaku, and Kagome.**

**"Kagome! What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha snapped. Naraku began to chuckle.**

**"You mean she didn't tell you Inuyasha? I thought you were her friend." That got Inuyasha pissed. He began to pull out his sword when Kagome shouted,**

**"Stop, Inuyasha!" He stopped dead in his tracks.**

**"Please continue master Naraku." Kagome told him.**

**"MASTER!" The gang shouted in confusion.**

**"Miroku first." she said. Naraku chuckled then lifted his hand. Then put it down quickly. Miroku let out a small gasp as he felt his wind tunnel close. Quickly he tore off his prayer beads and sure enough the wind tunnel was gone. The gang turned towards Miroku in awe.**

**"Inuyasha." Kagome spoke. They tuned there attention back to Naraku. Kanna help up her mirror revealing where Kikyo was.**

**"And Sango." Kagome choked. Naraku then placed his hand on Kohakus head giving him back his memories then allowed him to exit the barrier.**

**"Sango!" he cried then ran into his sisters' embrace.**

**"Kohaku." she breathed. They heard Kagome breath in a deep breath.**

**"I'm sorry for the pain I caused. I hope this can make up for it. Good-bye." she then kneeled before Naraku.**

**"I'm ready Master Naraku." A miasma surrounded them and they disappeared leaving a very confused/ angry/ sad/ simi-happy group of friends.**

**Inuyasha turned to them and shouted,**

**"What the hell just happened?" There was a pause.**

**"I think I understand now." Miroku finally said.**

**"Well, What? What just happened?" Inuyasha demanded.**

**"I'm not sure this is just a theory. but..." **

**"Just tell us already." Sango demanded. Kohaku sighed.**

**"Sister I know what happened."**

**"Then speak up! What the hell happened!" Inuyasha shouted. **

**Kohaku then began to tell the tale.**

**---------------------------------------**

**(end of chapter)**

**plez review. hope you liked it.**

**LMChick10**


	2. What Happened

**Chapter 2: What happened.**

**"It began in the last battle you had with Naraku." Kohaku explained. "At the moment he aproached Kagome and grabbed her he whispered that it was her fault that you all suffer becuase she broke the jewel."**

**"That's not true!" Shippo shouted, "She's saved us so many time before." Shippo was resisting the erge to cry and was losing miserably. Soon he couldn't take it any more and let the tears fall freely. Thats when Miroku spoke up,**

**"Although if Kagome thought she had cuased someone, let alone us, to suffer she would feel very guilty and upset." Kohaku continued with his story.**

**"Kagome came here this morinng and told Naraku that in exchange for my life, to leave Kikyo in peace, and removed the monks windtunnel she would give him her soul." Sango couldn't take it anymore. She began sobbing with Shippo. Of course she was glad her little brother was safe and free from Naraku. But the friend she considered a little sister was now trapped by him.**

**They all knew Kagome would do anything for her friends but they could have never expected her to sell her soul into a life of misery for their happiness. They were feeling anything but happiness at the moment. What Kagome was unaware of was she brought happiness to the group. Heck she even got the group together. But what could they do? What could they possibly do to help their friend?**

**----------------------------------------**

**(End of chapter)**

**I've got a total writers block. and my spell check is broken so sorry of any errors.**

**Plez review .**

**thanks for the great reviews from;**

**kikyo8er**

**moonsilver09**

**&**

**Taeniaea**

**LMChick10**


	3. Different Deal

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha

Chapter 3: Different Deal

"Master Naraku?" Kagome asked, "You called."

"Yes." The demon replied with an evil smirk,

"I've decided to change our deal a little bit. Instead of sucking the soul out of your body you will serve me as Kohaku's replacement."

"As you wish." she replied and reluctantly bowed to the demon.

"Kanna! Come here!" Naraku barked. The albino child obayed and came up to her master.

"Show me Inuyasha and his gang." She held up her mirror and an image of the yasha gang was running towards the castle.

"Perfect." He hissed, "Miko!"

"Yes, Master Naraku." Kagome answered.

"Inuyasha is coming towards the castle." he puased with a tainted jewel shard in his hand. "KILL HIM!" he ordered shoving the tainted shard into her chest.

"Ahhhhhhhh..." she gasped then fell to the ground. Naraku then put his hand on her head errasing (SP?) all of her memories. The memories of her friends she considered a brother and sister, Miroku and Sango. The young fox demon she considered a son, Shippo. All the memories were leaving her, every memory. Including the ones of the dog eared hanyou she loved. Nothing. She could remember nothing. Serving Naraku is all she knew now. Naraku and slaying.

"Kill him." Naraku hissed in her ear. With a blank stare Kagome rose and left the castle. 'this should prove to be intertaining.' Naraku thought.

"Kagura!" He shouted.

"Yes Naraku." Kagura said reluctantly.

"Watch over her."

"As you wish."

----------------------------

The gang was getting close to Naraku. They were all willing to fight. Thats when a sacred arrow was shot right in front ot them. The gang turned to see none other than Kagome. But she was different. She had an expressionless face that was as pale as a fishs belly. Her eyes were blank. And to top it off she now wore a pure ebony black colored kimono.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha breathed as the miko readied another arrow and pointed it strait at Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------------------

(end of Chapter.)

plz let me know what you think. I'm sorry it took so long to update and it's so short. I'm open to ANY suggestions. the next chapter will, of course, be the battle sequince. plz review. Thankz to everyone who has reviewed.

LMChick10

(P.S. Happy Single Awarness Day/ Valintines Day!)


	4. Promise of Death

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha

Chapter 4: Promise of Death

The gang couldn't believe their eyes. Kagome was standing before them with a bow and arrows prepared to fight. They were knocked out of their stupor when another arrow was shot at them.

"Kagome! Whats wrong with you?" Inuyasha shouted. But she merely shot another arrow at him, which he dodged. The group was standing together when Kohaku asked,

"Is that what i was like under Naraku's control?"

Sango winced but forcefully said,

"It wasn't you and this isn't Kagome! Narakus manipulating her. Just as he did, you."

"She also has a jewel shard embedded in her chest." Came a cold, dead voice.

Everyone turned to see Kikyo.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded turning back to Kagome.

"She's being controlled by Naraku with a sacred jewel shard. It's in her chest."

"And, most likely her memories have been erased," Kohaku added, "that was one of Narakus favorites." Just then Kagura swooped in on her feather and used her dance of blades and that distracted the group long enough for Kagome to come right up behind Inuyasha, who was currently a few yards away from the rest of the group.

"Pay attention." she stated piercing a knife in inuyasha back.

"Kagome why are you doing this?" Inuyasha grunted. Kagome started shaking. Her breathing increased and she grabbed her head.

"Inu...Ya..sha?"she strained.

"Kagome, resist Naraku."

"Shut up!" Just then Kagura came up beside her and snatched Kagome onto her feather and they both returned to Naraku.

------------------------------------------

(W/ INUYASHA)

"We need to get him to Keade."

"Yes, he's still alive but that got very close to his heart."

"We must hurry."

That was all Inuyasha heard before he passed out. While unconscious he could hear a voice. But whose was it? 'Kagome.' he thought.

_"Inuyasha."_

_"Kagome is that you?"_

_"Inuyasha please help me. I'm so sorry I never wanted anyone to get hurt."_

_"Kagome were are you?"_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"Kagome you didn't do anything! you were trying to resist Naraku but,"_

_"But it's my fault I'm under his control."_

_"Kagome just tell me were you are we can get you away from him?"_

_"I don't deserve your help... Inuyasha do you really want to help me?"_

_"Of course! Come on Kagome tell me were you are dammit!"_

_"Promise me."_

_"Promise what?"_

_"You have to promise before I tell you."_

_"Kagome?"_

_"Just promise me!"_

_"NO! Kagome just tell me were you are!"_

_"I can't."_

_"Why?" silence. "Kagome!"_

_"Inuyasha...WAKE UP!"_

Inuyasha's eyes flashed open as he regained consciousness.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" came a small voice. He turned to she Shippo.

"This is nothing," he stated. "where's Miroku and Sango?" and as if on cue they entered the hut.

"Inuyasha you really shouldn't try to move yet." Miroku advised.

"Whats wrong Shippo?" Sango asked. The little kit jumped on Sango's shoulder and whispered that Inuyasha had been calling out to Kagome.

"Okay, why don't you go train with Kohaku."

" 'Kay." he stated running out of the hut.

"I heard her." Inuyasha informed.

"I heard Kagome."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"While I was unconscious... I could hear her voice."

"What did she say?" Miroku asked.

"She kept sayin' she was sorry. and she wanted me to promise her something. but she wouldn't tell me what." There was silence.

"We need to get her away from Naraku as soon as possible."

"But how?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. But we need to get her away from him before he sends her on killing sprees."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"First, however. You need to rest and give you injuries time to heal. If we are to face Kagome or Naraku again." Miroku stated. Inuyasha was about to argue but Miroku cut him off,

"Inuyasha don't make us seal the hut again. Because we will if we need to."

Inuyasha remembered the incident with Royorkan. How they had sealed him in the hut with sutras. However that was also when he had pushed Kagome back to her era so nothing like this would happen to her. Inuyasha laid back down and fell into a light sleep, then he heard Kagome again.

_"Inuyasha."_

_"Kagome."_

_"Are you okay."_

_"I'm fine but how are we able to communicate like this?"_

_"I'm still under Naraku's control but I can regain consciousness when he heaves me alone. I using my miko powers to talk to you. I'm so sorry."_

_"Kagome is there anyway to get you away from Naraku?"_

_"Kagura and I are still trying to find a way to leave with our lives."_

_"There is something I still don't understand."_

_"What?"_

_"Why? Why did you give yourself to Naraku?"_

_"..."_

_"Answer me Kagome!"_

_"..."_

_"KAGOME!"_

_"he lied to me."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Naraku said he would kill me once he did what i asked him to do."_

_"Why did you want to die?" a pause._

_"I felt so worthless. Like I was burdening you all. I guess when I think about it what Naraku said was correct."_

_"What did he say to you?"_

_"It doesn't matter anymore."_

_"It matters to ME!"_

_"Oh, no! Inuyasha I don't have much time. Naraku is planing on sending me to kill all of the villagers."_

_"What?"_

_"Inuyasha I won't know who I am when I wake up. So I need you to promise me something, RIGHT NOW INUYASHA! I barley have any time left." she was panicking._

_"What?"_

_"Kill me."_

_"WHAT! NO!"_

_"You have to!"_

_"NO!"_

_"WHY!"_

_"Becuase, I LOVE YOU!" Thats when he woke up._

"Damn. SANGO! MIROKU!"

"Whats wrong Inuyasha?" they asked.

"Prepare for battle. Kagome's comin'

"How do you..."

"Just hurry!" Inuyasha demanded.

They grabbed their weapons and when they were at the edge of the village, she was there. Kagome was there.

(end of Chapter)

I am SO sorry for not updating in forever. I have been really busy!

plz review and plz give me a suggestion of what should happen next.

Taijiya-Hatake

A/N **Extra special thankz to**:

**Aelita-Kresta**- and yes i plan to add sesshomaru (one of the lords of sexyness), rin and unfotionatly jaken

**Puppylove18**- thankz for the review

**KawaiiInuEars45**- sorry for the short chapters. but thanks for the review.

**animegirl9000**- thankz for the awesome review! glad you think it rocks!

**Kaname Kururugi**-i hope you liked this update. plz continue to review.

**Inuyashasgirlfreindforever**- thankz for the review. plz continue to r&r.

**Taeniaea**- glad you love it! thankz for r&r for all of my stories.

**ilovehatsuharu**- sorry for the short chapters. thankz for reviewing.

**anim3angel143**- i might make this a romance, but only if you continue to review.LOL!

**kagomefan595**-thankz for the review glad you love it.

**Blueyesangel1186**- thankz for your awesome review! sorry it took so long(i hope the suspence didn't drive you insane. JK LOL!)

**Dead-Yet-Alive** -thankz for reviewin' as for your suggestions/questions.1&2 hell yes 3)hell no

**SailorSaturnthesilencer**- thanks so much for reivewin'

**Kiki myou**- arigatou for the review.

Poll: Can I kill the toad? (aka Jaken?) just say yes or no in a review or PM. KK. Sayonara for now!

again i am really sorry for the long wait. Spring Break is comin' up next week though and me and my sister have a different spring break so i should be able to update sooner. kk.

(I'm no longer LMChick10, duh.) Taijiya-Hatake


	5. New Misson

disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

Recap: Kagome was there.

now:

"Lets begin." she stated pulling out a bow and arrows. She fired at Inuyasha. He dodged it.

"Kagome, stop! You've gotta wake up!" he yelled. She stared at him with no emotion, but inside her head was a different story. Naraku didn't take her memories again. No, this time he forced her to be awake but unable to break his control on her.

'Kill him.' he told her (in her head)

'No please!' she begged.

'hmhmhmhmhmhmhm. Kill him.'

'Please don't make me kill him, you..."

Naraku didn't comment, he just forced her to say,

"Inuyasha, fight or die." Then he made her shoot another arrow at him.

"Kagome snap out of it! Damn it!" he yelled, running towards her. She was trying to, she really was aware of everything going on, but despite all her efforts she couldn't regain control of her body.

As much as she tried not to she arched another arrow. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at her, (not her the bow) and broke her bow in two making it virtually worthless. Then Narakus voice came out of Kagome's mouth,

"Damn Wench!" he hissed.

"Naraku you, you," Sango began.

"BASTARD!" Inuyasha finished for her.

"Now, now Inuyasha. She came to me of her own free will and demanded me to speak with her."

"Why should we believe you?" Miroku asked. "Why would Kagome do that?"

"How should I know all humans are weak and stupid." That did it. Kagome started glowing a dark pink light purple color. Then a purifying arrow shot her in the leg. Everyone saw that it was Kikyo who shot the arrow.

"Kikyo, what the heck are you doing?" Sango demanded.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome who ws screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

INUYASHA!" she screamed before Kagura and Kanna stepped in front of her. Kagura did her dance of the dragon to distract them while she and Kanna took Kagome back to Naraku.

"After they left Inuyasha ran to Kikyo and shouted,

"What the hell did you do?"

"I was trying to help the girl out."

"By shooting her!"

"I was trying to purify the shard within her without killing her. If I were to have shot directly at the shard she would have died." Kikyo informed him.

"So are you going to help us?" Inuyasha asked.

"If I am permitted I would like to help save the one who loves you more than I could ever hope to." she said with a small smile.

"I've realized now, I'm dead. We can have half the love for you that that girls does." she paused. "I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled running over to him.

"What happened?"

"Kikyo tried to purify the shard in Kagome."

"I think I finally understand how Naraku's controlling her." Miroku stated.

"Duh, with the jewel shard." Inuyasha said.

"No. It would take more than a single shard to control her. her powers have even surpassed my own." Kikyo said.

"What?"

"Yes, he is controlling her because she can't purify the shard with her, because he is tainting the shard by making her hate. She hates Naraku for controlling her, for coming after us, killing innocent people, and other things we could probably only imagine."

"Is there any way to save her?" Sango asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, we can't just give up!"

"Inuyasha's right we've got to find Kagome and get her back."

(W/ Naraku)

"STUPID WENCH!" Naraku yelled throwing everything around the castle and breaking things. Kagome was siting there still under Narakus control. Inside she was shaking in fear. He stormed over to her and screamed,

"How could you be so stupid to let yourself get shot?" He slapped her hard across the face. she went flying across the room.

"Naraku," Kagura began, "you should calm down, you'll kill the girl. Then she'd be no fun."

Naraku glared at Kagura then smirked.

"Take her to her room." He ordered.

She went over and picked up Kagome. And half dragged her to the room they shared. Once there she said,

"Kagome, my friend, you must be careful. Narakus a bastard but you can't let the shard in you become too tainted or we'll never be free."

"I'm sorry Kagura-chan. But I couldn't bear it. He's going to make me kill him." she sobbed.

"Ssshhhhhhh...Naraku'll hear you."

"Sorry." she whispered.

"Here Kagome-chan. I've got something for you." Kagura handed her a dagger.

"never let Naraku see it."

"Thank you Kagura-chan. Does Kanna know?"

"No, she won't ignore Naraku. She may not show it but she values her life above all things. She's willing to stay Narakus slave just so she'll stay alive."

"I'd rather die."

"Don't think that. Try your best not to hate Naraku, okay I know that's impossible, but I don't want my only friend to become a monster that Naraku controls." She smiled.

"Oh, here you've got a welt on you face." Kagura got an herbal medicine out and gave it to Kagome.

"Arigato." she said.

After Kagome put the herbs on her face the welt disappeared.

"Wow!"

"I thought you might say that. You can't tell anyone about his though. I don't want Naraku to get his hands on it."

"Not again."

"What?"

"I'm being summoned."

"Oh."

"He wants you too."

They walked together to face Naraku.

"Miko go and capture the brat named, Rin from Sesshomaru."

Once Kagome left Kagura stated.

"Naraku, the girls leg isn't even healed yet. How will she get passed Sesshomaru?"

"She won't."

"So your sending her to her death!"

"Who do you think your talking to? Remember I hold your heart. She shold've finished Inuyasha off."

Kagura was mad.

'Nieghther Kagome nor I have the power to face Lord Sesshomaru.' she thought, 'Damn that Naraku!'

(end of chapter)

hey thanks for all the great reviews i hope this update is long enough. I've started the next chapter already and as soon as i can i'll update. I'm really trying to catch up in this story.

plz review.

Taij.


	6. Ketsueki

disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

Chapter 6:Ketsueki

Kagome was getting closer to where Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un were. She walked up to them. Then she heard the disgusting, toad voice of Jaken,

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Kagome. Hi!" Rin said happily.

"Why are you all by yourself?"

she didn't answer.

"Answer you brazen wen-" Kagome shot an arrow and purified the toad. There was nothing but dust, which was blown away with the wind.

"Master Jaken!" Rin cried.

Ah-un stood up in front of Rin.

"Oh common'. You knew he was annoying too." Ah-un glared at the girl.(kagome) Kagome took an herb out of her kimono and blew it toward the 2 headed dragon. He roared then fell into a deep sleep.

Rin looked scared. 'Kagome, Whats wrong with you? Why are you acting so strange? Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?' Kagome approached the frightened girl. She picked her up. Rin struggled in her grip, but Kagome didn't let go. That's when she ran into Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing?" he asked. (more like demanded)

"Taking Rin to Naraku." she said, unwillingly. 'Naraku, please stop!'

Sesshomaru flexed his claws,

"Put her down."

She gripped Rin tighter.

"Owe! Kagome stop, please! That hurts!"

Sesshomarus claws started to glow green. "Last Warning."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled in the distance.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Inuyasha, this is none of your concern."

"Like hell it's not!" Inuyasha said jumping in between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"What will you do now, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said.

"Would you just shut up for once.?"

Kagome stared at them emotionlessly. In reality she was shaking. 'Oh, my god.' she thought.

"Kagome, whats wrong? Why are you acting so strangely?" Rin asked about to cry in fear.

'Hate.' Naraku commanded.

'No!' she argued with him.

'Hate.'

'No! No, No!'

'Kill Rin. and Hate.'

"NO! STOP!"

All eyes were on her. She was sweating as she pulled out an arrow.

"STOP IT!" she screamed again.

"Kagome! Resist Naraku!" Inuyasha told her and tried to stop Sesshomaru from attacking her. When Kagome was about to stab Rin Sesshomaru used his poison whip to slice her arrow in two.

"Somebody please, stop me." Kagome begged. Then Narakus voice said,

"Stupid Bitch! Shut up! Finish your mission!"

'NO!' 'Finish your mission or face the consequences.'

"NO! YOU FRICKIN' BASTARD!" Kagome dropped Rin and started clawing at her self like a maniac. She clawed like a demon drawing blood. Sango came up behind Kagome and hit her in the head with Hirikotsu. Kagome fell down unconscious. Rin ran towards Sesshomaru. She started crying. Sesshomaru glared daggers at Inuyasha and Kagome, especially Kagome, then picked Rin up. Without a word he walked away with Rin and when he was out of sight tried his best to comfort the little girl.

The inu gang stared at the unconscious girl.

"What are we gonna do?" Shippo asked.

"Well its obvious that she was resisting, or at least trying her best to resist Naraku." Sango said.

"We need to get out of here before Naraku tries to come and take her back." Inuyasha said.

"I agree with Inuyasha." Miroku added.

(w/ Naraku)

"DAMN IT!" he was fuming. "HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT? KAGURA!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Go Away!"

'Hm, fine she wants to get away from me so bad I'll be sure to grant her wish. That stupid bitch 'll be sorry she ever messed with me.'

(with inu gang)

Kagome was starting to regain consciousness. Slowly she opened her eyes and found her friends faces looking right at her, but she didn't recognize them.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Who?" she asked siting up.

"Kagome,"

"Is that me?"

"What do you mean is that you? Of course it is."

"O.O! AHH! DEMON GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome screamed and backed herself into a corner.

"Kagome whats the matter?"

She started to panic. "Who are you?" Before anyone could answer she ran out the door.

"Where am I? MOM!"

"Kagome, calm down!" Inuyasha said.

"You, who are you?"

"It's Inuyasha Kagome." Shippo said.

"I-i-i remember you from somewhere. But I don't remember were."

Inuyasha had a pained look on his face. "It's me Kagome."

"Who's Kagome?"

"That bastard! He erased her memories." Inuyasha hissed.

"Where am I?" Kagome begged near tears.

"Kagome, calm down your in the fuedal era remember." Miroku told her.

"NO! not again! We left! We left after, after Daddy, NO!" Kagome ran.

"Kagome get back here!" the gang called and ran after her.

"Please don't kill me!" she begged still running.

"Kagome we're not going to hurt you!" Sango shouted.

"Who the hell's Kagome, I'm Ketsueki! Ketsueki!"

"What are you talking about? AND WHEN DID YOU GET SO FAST!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha don't yell your making it worse." Sango yelled.

"But it's true Kirara can barly keep up with her." Miroku confurmed.

Suddenly Kagome or Ketsueki stopped. Then she started to twich. She turned to Inuyasha and whispered,

"Please don't kill me." Then she passed out. Inuyasha caught her but she remained twitching.

"Why did she think we were trying to kill her?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know, Naraku might have earsed her memories but," Miroku began.

"But why would would she say she had a different name? And she knew Inuyasha was a demon." Sango finished.

"I don't know but I'll take her back to her era. That way Naraku won't get ahold of her again. And she also said something about her father."

_Flash back_

_"NO! not again! We left! We left after, after Daddy, NO!" Kagome ran._

_End of Flash back_

"Your right." They confermed.

Inuyasha made his way back to the bone eaters well with Kagome, then jumped into it. The blue arua engulfed him and they were back in the present.

He walked up to the house and Mrs. Higurashi, (i'm gonna call her Kira) greeted him.

"Oh my! What happened?"

"Naraku captured her and earased her memories. When she woke up she completly freaked! When we told her she was in the fudal era, she said something about her dad."

"She said that? And she was afraid of you wasn't she?"

"How do you"

"Becuase we used to live in the fuedal era me, her father, her, and her brother."

"What do you mean?"

"First, Kagome doesn't know the whole story eighther. Her memory of the fuedal era and her fathers death was earased. Kagome's birth name is Ketsueki."

"Ketsueki?"

"Yes. Origanally Kagome lived in the fudal era. With her brother and father."

"What? Why? How?"

"I used the bone eaters well to travel back in time when I was younger. Becuase," she stopped.

"Becuase?"

She took a breath, "Becuase, Well when I was younger there was no well house around the well. One day me and my friend were hanging out around the shrine, and I slipped and fell in. It took me back in time. I was only 13."

Kagome started to wake up.

"Hey, your awake."

"Mom! KAMI! MOM THERES A DEMON!AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screached.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha tryed to calm her.

"KETSUEKI!" Kira yelled. She scilenced imidiatly.

"Gomen."

"Why don't you go get some rest." Kira said and took Kagome to her room. Once she was alseep, Kira went back to were Inuyasha was waiting.

"I'm sorry, Were was I?"

"You were 13 when you first fell into the well."

"Oh, of course. I looked around and noticed I was in the bottom of the well. I called out to my friend Yuugi. When she didn't answer me, I grabbed a few vines and lifted myself up. I noticed that the shrine was gone. And naturally with me only being 13 I so to say freaked out. I ran around calling out for my father and Yuugi. My responce was, was a demon. He tried to kill me. Before I blacked out I remeber seeing a dark figure get between me and the demon. When I woke up, I was wrapped in a blanket in a hut. Then I noticed the man sitting next to me. He had long black hair and wore a kimono simliar to your own yet it was a dark blue, honestly they matched his eyes. He had a tough look on his face but once I talked to him I saw that he had much kindness in his heart. But anyway, he yelled to his father, ...

(end of chapter)

OMG I am so sorry i haven't updated in Forever! and this isn't a really long chapter but i get writers block so bad. Hey sorry I had to delete the first chapter 6 cuz using this I get a better plot. I have to say the origanal chapter really sucked, but that was becuase I felt that I absoluly HAD to update cuz i owed it to yall cuz your awesome. But as you can tell my rushed chapters really suck! Sorry to end it here but the next chapter'll be much better! and i'll try to update soon. and feal free to nag me continusly untill i do.

sorry for the long wait, again. But hey I killed the toad.

Gomen Gomen Gomen gomen Gomen gomen gomen Gomen!

Taij


	7. Her Past

Her Happiness or Their Happiness

_Flash Back _

_(Kira is still telling the story)_

_"Otosaan! She's awoken."_

_A man that looked about in his 30's entered the hut. He also had long black hair, but deep silver eyes. and he wore a black kimono with a sword and armer. And was a demon. (the armer sort of like sesshomaru's)_

_"Are you alright miss?" his silver eyes held compassion._

_Scared the young Kira didn't answer._

_"Don't be afraid. We're here to help. You were attacked by a demon."_

_She gasped._

_"Were is it that you come from?"_

_"Maybe she's an idiot." the younger man stated._

_"Hey, shut up you- OUCH!" Kira yelped as she felt a stabbing pain in her stomace._

_"Are you okay. Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." the man appologized._

_Kira chuckeled lightly._

_"Yes Otosaan I think she's fine."_

_"Hai, but you shouldn't have got her so worked up. Her injures are bad."_

_"I know, sorry."_

_"Miss how'd you get here?"_

_"Were am I?" Kira asked._

_"Don't worry your safe. Tell me whats the last thing you remember."_

_"I fell through the well, and was scared I couldn't find my Dad or friend. Then a a a demon attacked me. I guess."_

_"Whats your name?" She thought for a moment before answering, _

_"Kira."_

_"Well my name is Taifu, and this is my son Hogosha. The demon who attacked you was Gangan he's gone for now."_

_Hogosha mummbled something._

_"I heard that." Taifu warned._

_"I don't care its true."_

_"Yes, but thats no way to talk about him, you have no place. You haven't completed your training and are no match for him in your current state."_

_"Ummm, excuse me did I miss somthing?" Kira asked._

_"Gangan is a total ego maniac. He brags about all of his great strengh. The bastards a coward."_

_"Gangan?"_

_"See she thinks he's messed up too!"_

_"Exuse me. I don't mean to be rude or any thing but what are you?"_

_They looked puzzled for a moment._

_"Ah, now, don't go crazy when we tell you this okay?"_

_Kira nodded._

_"I'm a demon." Taifu said. "And my son is a hanyou."_

_End of Flashback_

"And of course after that I blacked out again. Any way, I lived in the fudal era for about half a year. Then the well allowed me to go back to this time. I grew very found of Taifu and Hogosha. Accually Hogosha is Kagome's father."

"WHAT!"

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHH! I'll continue. I began regualarly travling through time. And I've knoticed Kagome doing this also. I started spending more and more time living in the fudal era. Then I just decieded to stay there. Hogosha and I married when I was 18. When I was 19 Ketsuki's brother, Bishounen was born. He reminds me alot of you Inuyasha. He looked so much like his father it was scary. And he was very protective over his little sister. Despite being a 1/4 demon he had alot of demon features. Claws, fangs, and pointed ears you get the picture. But back to the story. We lived peacfully for a long time. Ketsuki was born when Bishounen was 3. But we both felt a strong arua coming from inside her. We went and asked advise from Taifu. He told us that he had heard of a prophicy. A prophicy that a Higirashi decendent will travel through time and deliver the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. He believed that the shikon no tama was inside our little girl. He warned us that many demons would probably attack us. Which they did.

We moved far away and went into hiding. But when Kagome was 4 we were found and attacked again. This time Taifu died protecting us from the massave attack. Hogosha ordered me to take Kagome to the well and go back to this time. I didn't want to then, Hogosha got stabbed through the chest and was bleeding very badly. And sadly Ketsueki was right there and started screaming in fear I picked her up and he told me again to go to the well and I did and the well sealed it's self. I could never get back through. I was pregnant with Sota when I left. I changed Ketsueki's name to Kagome and my dad sealed some of her memories. She didn't remember the fudal era or her father nor brother." Kira was in tears by now.

"I never thought this would happen. I don't know what to do. How to explain to her whats happened and and," she never finished her sentence she began sobbing. "I'm sorry." she got up and went to the bathroom.

Inuyasha just sort of sat there in a daze. He just couldn't get over Kagomes long forgotten dark past. Kira returned about 5 minutes later.

"We have to tell her and you have to be here, for her sake. She probably won't remember much about her life in the recent fudal era with you and your friends becuase her old memories are coming back to her and its probably frightining."

Inuyaha nodded.

"Now, you explain to me how this happened."

"Well, she was under Naraku's control. And I guess he earased her memories and was controling her. That has to be it. He earased her memories and now that her old memories are returning,"

"So are her old memories of the fudal era with her father. And now this, Naraku knows the trueth about her past!"

"Whats wrong?"

"Naraku may try to manipulate her again. I just remembered that name. Naraku was the one who found us one time. Hogosha deafeated him and nearly killed him so Naraku may have a deep grudge against Kagome and try to harm her, and not to mention she IS the gardiun of the Shikon no Tama." Kira sighed deeply.

"Well now what are we gonna do?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"I want to find Daddy and Bishounen-niisan." Both turned to see Ketsueki with a determinded look in her eyes.

"Wha-" Inuyasha and Kira both began but she interupted with more force in her words,

"I Want To Find Daddy and Bishounen-niisan!"

(end of chapter)

hey hoped yall liked, and i really need some suggestions cuz i'm really buisy so just drop me a suggestion and i'll more than likly put it in the story, onegai and arigato!

oh and extra info

Hogosha means Gardian

and Gangan means Headache

onegai review!

hope you liked, (and i didn't spell check so i appologize for that!)

;-p

Taij


End file.
